


Geoff's Baby Boy.

by Maffasaur



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maffasaur/pseuds/Maffasaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some daddy!kink Micheoff smut for one of my favourite lady's birthday. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geoff's Baby Boy.

Collars were something that Geoff had always enjoyed thoroughly.

There was something so arousing about seeing your partner collared and tied to your bed; completely at your mercy. While Michael had been tentative about the whole collar thing in the beginning, he quickly gave in.

The feeling of suede rubbing snuggly against his neck was comfortable and welcome. Even when Geoff tugged on it harshly, it wasn’t unpleasant.

 

All in all, it turned out to be a thing they both loved and indulged in regularly. It was a tiny piece of heaven every time they got intimate. It was like a drug that the two couldn’t let go of.

 

Geoff wondered frequently how he had the stamina to keep up with Michael. Especially with how impulsive the boy was. They’d been intimate in every room of their house – including Gavins’ when he lived with Geoff – and in an array of public places. They’d turn up to work with love bites more often than not.

 

It was like fire coursing through their veins and God, they loved it.

 

~

 

Geoff called for his boyfriend and a few moments later, Michael was stood in the doorway smiling at him.

 

“What do you need, daddy?” Michael asked casually.

 

“Come here, baby.” Michael made his way over to where Geoff was sat on the couch. He could see the collar resting on Geoffs’ knee and knew a scene was about to play out.  Michael felt like his muscles tie up with excited tension and he couldn’t wait to get it thoroughly fucked out.

 

He sat beside his boyfriend and tilted his head so his neck was clearly on display. With careful hands, Geoff wrapped the collar around his boyfriends’ neck and clipped it on the second tightest notch. Instantly the tension melted away from Michaels’ muscles like butter in a hot pan. “Is this okay?” Geoff asked gently. The young man grinned in affirmation. It was more than okay.

“Good boy. Get undressed,” Michael rushed to obey. He yanked his shirt off enthusiastically and slipped his jeans down past his ankles before stepping out of them. Geoff gently grabbed his boyfriend by the hips and pulled him over so he could slowly, agonizingly slowly, peel Michaels’ boxers from his hips and down his thighs.

 

“You want to make Daddy happy, right?” Michael nodded and Geoff grabbed the D-ring on the front of Michaels’ collar and pulled him down. “Get on your knees, then. Have your ass face me.” He commanded and passed his submissive a few cushions from the couch for his hands and knees.

 

While the Jersey man settled himself comfortably on the floor, Geoff slicked his hands up with lube.

 

Michael wasn’t ready when Geoff inserted a finger inside of him. The boy gave an embarrassing mix of a gasp and a moan while the intruding finger already began to curl and search. It was painful in an achy sort of way. Michael went to wiggle away but was prevented from going anywhere when Geoff grabbed the back of his collar and yanked him past harshly, choking the submissive. Holy fuck.

A second finger joined the first and roamed inside of him. They curled and searched, driving Michael up the wall with all of the sensations that went running through his body like flames hungering for oxygen.

 

The orgasm was already starting to build. Geoff was moving his fingers way too fast and Michael squirmed, trying to pull away again. This only made Geoff another finger and fuck even harsher into his boyfriend.

 

Sounds of small breathy squeaks and moans echoed through the house like a foghorn.

 

Michael lost the use of his arms when he felt fingers press against his prostate. He collapsed forward and buried his face in the cushion on the floor in front of him. The quivers in his legs were violent and the pressure was building inside of him.

 

“Daddy! Daddy, I want to come, please!” Michael cried out. The full feeling disappeared as Geoff hooked his arms around Michaels’ chest and hoisted him off the floor, only to drop him onto the couch.

The bearded man slipped his fingers into the front loop of Michaels’ collar and pulled him up slightly so he could plant a firm kiss on his lips. His boy was so gorgeous like this; splayed out on the couch naked and breathing heavily, still recovering from his almost-orgasm. Miles of pale flesh with red patches of heated skin that was all Geoff’s if he wanted to bite and play.

 

When the older man went in for a second kiss, he lingered. The air between the two of them was warm. Geoff pulled back and finally removed his shirt.

 

Instantly, Michaels’ hands were up and tracing the smooth constant lines of the tattoos that sat on Geoff’s skin. Each gentle press of the pads of Michael’s fingertips sent shivers down his lovers’ spine. Geoff grabbed Michael’s wrists and pinned them harshly above the boys’ head, earning a noise of protest from him. “Daddy,” He whined while Geoff smirked.

 

“I’ll take good care of you, baby. Don’t worry,” Geoff reached over to the coffee table and grabbed a small bottle of massage oil that was sat next to the bottle of lube. He poured a small amount onto the small of Michael’s stomach and ran his hands through the liquid until they were well slickened.

 

It started off easy for Michael to ignore his need to be fucked.

 

Geoff was using firm circular movements to massage and was slowly working his way up Michael’s waist and forearms. This was easy to just sit back and enjoy and Michael even started to feel his brain start to wander to a dream-like, sleepy state.

Until the warm wet feeling of a tongue dragged itself over his nipple. It was like tiny little ice needles running through his inside. Michael jerked involuntarily and let a small squeak of surprise slip through his lips. His dominant hushed him and yanked harshly on the D-ring on the front of his collar.

 

“Be quiet or you’ll get punished,” Michael went to protest but stopped as soon as Geoff’s hand firmly grasped his cock. Oh, my fucking God.

 

Geoff continued his slow assault on his lovers’ muscles. Occasionally he’d add a teasing stroke of his boyfriend’s cock to the mix, but for the most part he only kept rubbing expertly at the muscles and sensitive spots on Michaels’ body. Each time Geoff ran his hands up Michaels’ slickened thighs but didn’t touch anywhere else, the younger man thought he would explode. The sheets were tangled messes clenched in Michael’s fists. He needed some sort of attention and soon. Everything was still sensitive and tingly from almost reaching his orgasm but being denied. The hands rubbing at his thighs were already enough stimulation to make his cock hard enough to cut diamonds.

 

“Are you alright, baby boy? You sound a bit out of breath.” Geoff said teasingly. Michael glared at him for a second before he was being yanked up roughly. It took a few moments for him to understand that Geoff had grabbed onto Michaels’ collar and was pulling the boy up with it. His heart sped up with excitement and arousal. “Fuck me, Daddy, please.” Geoff let go of the collar and grabbed Michaels’ leg and yanked it up out of his way roughly.

 

A hand started roaming but Michael couldn’t get himself to concentrate for the fuck of him.

All he could focus on was the firm lips pressing against his own, against his cheek, against his neck. Nails were digging into his sides and raking down his ribs. When Geoff brought his face back near Michaels’, the reddish-brown haired boy couldn’t resist taking a nip at Geoff’s lip, keeping it between his teeth for a moment.

 

“Do you want me?” Geoff whispered. Michael whined unhappily. Of course, he wanted his Daddy. He wanted him so bad he thought he might cry.

“Tell me what you want,” He demanded.

Michael whimpered. “I want you inside me, Daddy. I need you filling me up.” With every dirty word that spilled from his mouth, the closer Geoffs’ cock got to his entrance. Michael started to babble excitedly.

 

“Fuck me, please. Pound into me and fill me with your come, over and- oh!” Geoff had hooked Michaels’ leg over the back of the couch and his cock was right there, pressing into him. The stretch was familiar and Michael let out a soft “nyah,” at the feeling. He pushed back towards Geoff, wanting to get as much of him as he could inside of him.

 

Geoff grabbed Michaels’ collar and heaved the boy upwards as he bottomed out. Michael had never felt so fucking _full_ in his life and when Geoff started mercilessly fucking the younger man, he thought he might pass out. There was no slow build up and no gentleness. Each movement was intense and powerful. Michael could already feel his orgasm starting to revive itself and build.

 

It was like a burning starting deep in the pit of stomach, a heaviness that was begging to be dropped.

The thrusts got harder and faster. Michael knew that Geoff was starting to chase his own orgasm to the cliff where he could blissfully fall.

 

“More, more..!” The words slipped from Michaels’ lips like trying prayers and he almost cried when Geoff’s cock slammed into his prostate. All of the younger man shook and he had no time to even process these feelings before Geoff was doing it again and again.

 

“Come, Daddy! Come inside of me, please!” Geoff’s hips started to lose their pattern as he got closer to his own orgasm. The older man gave in to his lovers wish and came. Michael felt his body fill with warmth and cried in bliss as his own orgasm crashed into him.

 

When the two of them finished, Geoff gingerly pulled out and went to unclip the collar. Michael put his hand up to stop him and smiled.

 

“No, no. Leave it. I’ll repay the favour, Daddy.”

 

Geoff smirked. “I’d like that, thanks buddy.”


End file.
